Une histoire qui change la vie
by chance-a-4-feuille
Summary: Lily Evans rentre à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Après un petit détail pendant les vacances, elle se rapproche de personnes qui changeront sa vie. Et si elle n'était pas si obstinée qu'elle en a l'air?  Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

« ZUT, ZUT, ZUT et ZUT ! Par Merlin ce que les garçons les garçons peuvent être collant. »

Cela fait la six mille huit cents dix-huitième lettres que m'envoie Potter depuis moins de deux mois. Sans compter là-fois où il a préféré s'envoyer lui-même plutôt que d'utiliser une chouette comme tout le monde. J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs de vacances quand il est entré dans ma chambre en me disant qu'il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette. Non sérieusement encore un an à me le coltiner et après hop, oust, BYE BYE !

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, je balance la lettre avec les six mille huit cents dix-septième autres, sans oublier de la froisser, bien évidemment. En fait, si je sais pourquoi je fais ça. Pour témoigner du harcèlement qu'il m'a fait subir cet été. Et bon sang (non pas sang-pur) qu'il est bête. Il suffit de voir ce qu'il m'écrit :

« Coucou ma lily….déjà pourquoi MA lily ? Il ne me semble pas appartenir à quelqu'un ! Enfin bref je reprends…

Coucou ma Lily !

Je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse à ma lettre (tu m'étonnes… hum… pardon j'ai tendance à m'emporter...) J'espère que celle-ci te parviendra. J'ai peur que tu sois surveillée. Enfin c'est stupide de t'écrire ça alors que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un réceptionne ton courrier mais bon… c'est parce-que je m'inquiète… (NON ! cherche pas Potter, tu es vraiment débile !) Si tu reçois cette lettre, je t'invite à la maison du 26 août jusqu'à la rentrée.

Bisous je pense à toi tu me manques (toi non plus Potter) et désolé pour le 12 juillet, mon apparition n'a pas semblait te faire très plaisir. »

C'est le cas de le dire et en même temps c'est un très gros euphémisme. Si le calme ne faisait pas partie des traits de mon caractère, ce garçon aurait été étripé sur le champ.

Par Merlin, pourquoi suis-je calme ? Et comme si la sérénité ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que ma mère me dote du gène gentillesse. C'est pourquoi, je prends un bout de parchemin pour répondre à Potter. Bon il ne faut pas que je sois trop gentille quand même, sinon je ne finirais pas l'année. Quoique, ce sera peut-être Potter qui ne la finira pas…

« Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque d'extra terrestre depuis le 12 juillet. Je ne viendrai pas chez toi. Tu connais déjà la raison. Passe une bonne fin de vacances.

Lily »

« C'est nul je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement

-Ca reste nul

-Il me harcèle de puis six ans, je ne peux pas le faire garder espoir.

-Si tu le dis »

Un oreiller vite ! Ca dégénère dans ma tête.

Bref quoiqu'il en soit chouquinotte (^^) ma chouette hulotte vient de partir avec ma lettre ficelée sur la patte. Elle trouvera sa maison, ça ne fait aucun doute. A peine partie, un hibou grand duc frappe à la fenêtre que je viens juste de refermer. Ah non cette fois son hibou va se faire emplumer. Je vais lancer le chat. Allez lily respire un coup… Calme. Je me retourne

Oh oui ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle : une lettre de Poudlard très reconnaissable à l'encre verte. Je libère l'oiseau et le regarde s'enfuir.

« AAAHHHH Aïe ! »

Par Merlin, qui peut être assez stupide pour grimper par la fenêtre alors que la porte se trouve à l'entrée de la maison…. ? A moins que ce ne soit...

« Severus ! Tu vas bien ?

- …. »

Voilà voilà, je suis dehors après avoir sauté par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour aider Severus. Seulement, Severus est parti après m'avoir annoncée avec joie être le nouveau préfet-en-chef de Poudlard. Le problème ? Je suis enfermée dehors et Pétunia, les trois neurones qui me servent de sœur, refuse de m'ouvrir ! Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, de l'air peut-être ? Mais là elle commence vraiment à m'horripiler !

« Pétunia à Noël, j'aurais le droit d'utiliser ma baguette et je t'assures que tu le regretteras si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte MAINTENANT !

Toujours pas de réponse. Mais comprend t-elle seulement un mot de ce que je lui dis ?

-Oh le cas sos ! Montre-moi que tu as le Q.I supérieur à celui d'une taupe et ouvre cette porte.

Bon si quelqu'un s'aventure vers chez moi, à coup sûr il me porte à l'hospice. Enfin s'il ose s'approcher de moi. Je suis pliée de rire devant la porte de chez moi en m'accrochant fermement à la poignée, d'une pour l'ouvrir, de deux pour ne pas tomber. Une taupe est sortie de terre lorsque j'ai parlé à ce truc qui est assis sur le canapé. Coïncidence certes mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'excuser au près de la pauvre petite bête que je venais d'insulter en la comparant à ma sœur.

En comptant bien, mes parents devraient arriver d'ici une heure. Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à aller me promener. Square Grimaud me voilà ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends de me rendre dans ce quartier parce-que c'est sans doute l'un des plus glauque de londres mais bon, je crois que Severus là-bas. A moins que ce ne soit pas lui ? Bah tant pis de toute façon maintenant j'y suis. Et puis j'ai bien choisi mon jour, il semble y avoir de l'animation dans ce coin. Je sais pas ce qui m'a choquée le plus : voir une vingtaine de touristes s'arrêter entre les maisons 11 et 13 de la rue, constatant le manque de la 12 ou bien le fait que Sirius ait débarqué de nulle part en jurant contre sa mère.

En même temps, je ne pourrais pas dire lequel de nous à l'air le plus surpris de voir l'autre. Toujours est-il qu'il se calme et qu'il me sourit gentiment. Je lui rends son sourire.

« Alors comme ça je te manque tant que ça ? Tu peux même plus te passer de moi pendant les vacances ? »

ET Merde ! Totalement oubliée que Sirius Black est le meilleur ami de Potter et tout aussi arrogant que lui. Il me le rappelle bien vite cependant. Je lui adresse le sourire le plus assassin que je peux faire ce qui ne le perturbe pas du tout dans sa joie de vivre retrouvée. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'améliore cette année.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ?

-Je me suis fait virer de chez moi par ma sœur qui refuse d'ouvrir la porte. »

Sirius éclate de rire. Un poing dans la tête c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Ou mieux !

« Tu ne saurais pas où trouver une corde ?

-Et bah voilà ! La petite Lily redevient perspicace !

-Comment ça ? il ne peux pas avoir compris ce que je veux faire avec cette corde quand même ? Si….

-Et bah oui, tu vas pouvoir remonter par ta fenêtre si tu utilises la corde…

-Par Merlin ! T'es pas si bête que t'en as l'air Patmol ! lui cris-je en m'en allant en courant.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment ! Tu me raconteras ce que tu voulais faire avec la corde avant que je ne te donne ce brillant conseil. »

Sans me retourner je me sens rougir. Et dire que j'avais des intentions meurtrières dix secondes avant. Bon par contre, faut-il vraiment être stupide, je suis partie sans aucune idée d'où je pourrais acheter cette corde. Mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas retourner voir Sirius, il me ressortirait encore une blague stupide…

Une demi-heure que je déambule dans les rues. Cette fois-ci mes parents doivent être rentrés. Je cours presque jusqu'à ma maison et ouf ! La voiture est garée dans l'allée. ET oui la petite lily n'a pas d'argent sur elle et ne peut donc pas s'acheter de corde…

Ah merci Merlin ! MON LIT ! je prends même pas le temps de redescendre manger. Je veux pas recroiser l'autre tête de… je sais pas en fait je ne veux faire de la peine à aucun autre être vivant.

Ma couette ! Bonheur ma vie ! Que celui qui l'ait inventé soit au paradis !

Et zut ! ma sœur (=s) entre dans ma chambre. Merlin de mes steaks ouais ! Comment as-t-il pu autant se foirer sur la génétique ? Etait-il totalement sobre le jour de sa naissance ? Rien de moins sûr. Faite que non sinon j'arrête définitivement de jurer sur lui. Un vieux fou à barbe blanche… Non, non je parle bien de Merlin pas de Dumbledore ! D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué quelque chose : c'est fou ce que les gens aiment les vieux à barbes blanches. Ca doit être dans les gênes.

Bref, le monstre débarque dans ma chambre et me jette un coup d'œil. Elle se détend en remarquant que je n'ai aucun objet à disposition.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Je peux t'emprunter ta brosse la moche ? »

Hihihi… je vais la faire exploser. Non mais pour qui elle se prend. Elle me traite de monstre parce que je suis une sorcière et après, elle me demande mes affaires.

-Bah non… c'est contagieux la rousseur ! »

Comme je le prévoyais, elle sort de ma chambre avec une mine dégoûtée sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être stupide parfois, tout le temps je veux dire

Bon plus d'interruption cette fois : DODO !

Et voilà, une petite review ? Ca fait toujours plaisir et puis je pourrais voir ce que vaut mon histoire.

Bsx


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous les reviewers. Désolé de ne pas avoir publier hier mais mon frère monopolise l'ordi.

Je préviens mes lecteurs que l'action n'aura toujours pas lieu à Poudlard même s'il se passe quelque chose d'assez important pour la suite de l'hisoire. Je voulais publier la suite de l'hisoire en même temps mais un problème d'ordi m'en empêche.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. **Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2: **

Réveil agité… Deux heures du matin, quelqu'un hurle à la mort sous ma fenêtre… Quelle discrétion ! Je prends ma baguette on sait jamais mais bon, je doute fortement qu'un mangemort se ramène chez moi en criant. Il y a d'autres sorciers dans le quartier quand même.

Je m'approche doucement de ma fenêtre. A part, les lampadaires de la grande avenue qui éclairent les sapins, je ne vois absolument rien. Fausse alerte ?

En journée, je serais descendue dans le jardin mais là, il y a un lit qui m'appelle et il n'y aurait pas un proverbe qui dit : « On ne fait jamais attendre un lit » ? Sinon, je l'invente à partir d'aujourd'hui.

« ARGH ! » Ok ok je descends. Après être rentrée dans tous les meubles de ma chambre, j'arrive enfin à trouver ma porte. J'entends mes parents dormir. Ma sœur a une respiration plus lente. Elle aussi est dans les bras de Morphée. Je sors dans l'obscurité et attends de peur d'entendre une présence non naturelle dans le quartier. Je n'entends rien.

« AHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Si le quartier n'avait pas encore était réveillée, c'est moi qui l'aurait fait. Heureusement pour le sommeil de mes voisins, celui qui vient de poser sa main sur mon épaule a jeté un sort d'insonorisation. Pour moi, ça risque d'être une autre histoire. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. « respire…retourne toi lentement »

« STUPEFIX ! »

….

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! Sincèrement j'ai paniqué, j'ai cru que tu étais un mangemort ou je sais pas, un inferi, un loup-garou ! J'ai vraiment flippé.

Cela doit faire la 4758 ème fois que je le lui dis mais je n'arrive pas à trouver autre chose.

-C'est bon lily…_voix lassée. _Je suis pas mort tout va bien ! Je n'aurais pas dû débarquer en pleine nuit en hurlant.

-ça c'est clair ! qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu viennes en pleine nuit. Tu aurais moins pu sonner plutôt que de réveiller tout le quartier.

-Je voulais te parler mais j'avais peur qu'en réveillant ta mère, elle pense que je suis ton petit copain.

-Il est évident qu'il était préférable de réveiller la ville entière. Pour plus de discrétion… oui je comprends … »

Sirius éclate de rire. Il faut avouer qu'avant ces vacances, je ne l'avais jamais imaginé comme un véritable ami. Une plagia de James peut-être. Tout du moins, un être aussi arrogant, prétentieux et insupportable que lui. Avec le même fan club qui leur court après. Mais Sirius est différent de James. Je trouve qu'il se prend moins au sérieux. Enfin, ça ne fait que deux jours que je le connais sous cet angle. Si ça trouve il redeviendra différent dès le retour à Poudlard. Allez lily, pas besoin de réfléchir comme ça, tu verras bien demain.

« Bon sirius, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois retourner dormir. On retourne à Poudlard dans … T'aurais pas l'heure ? » Bah oui c'est pas tout ça, mais quand je descend en pensant à une attaque, je prends pas le temps de prendre ma montre.

-Trois heure du mat'. (Oh my god ! déjà une heure qu'on est ensemble ! si mes parents ne ce sont pas rendus compte de mon réveil, je les envoie direct chez l'ORL !) Remets-toi bien, faudrait pas que la nouvelle préfète-en-chef ressemble à un zombie le jour de la rentrée. »

Préfète en chef ? Oh punaise, ça m'était complètement sortie de la tête ! Et comment il sait ça lui ?

« Sirius ? » disparu … Bon il va falloir éclaircir quelques points à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas dit la raison de sa venue. Il me semble évident que ce n'est pas pour m'annoncer mon futur rôle à Poudlard. Je suis au courant quand même. Enfin je suis censée l'être. C'était écrit dans la lettre de Poudlard. Je n'ai toujours pas fait ma valise.

Bon alors, on récapitule… Il est trois heures du matin. Je suis censée me réveillée à 6h30. Il me reste 3h30. Bravo lily ! si tu réussis pas à te trouver un métier dans a magie, tu pourras toujours te rabattre dans les filières qui touchent aux mathématiques…

« Stop ! Arrête de délirer lily ! Fais-ta valise ! » Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire, je parle souvent toute seule. Mais vous avez dû vous en rendre compte…

Après deux minutes de travail acharné, c'est-à-dire après avoir mis un jean dans ma valise…, je me rends compte qu'il me manque quelque-chose. Mais quoi ?

« MERLIN MES LIVRES ! MAMAN C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE ! »

Me voilà courant dans la maison comme une démente. J'attrape l'épaule de ma mère qui dort toujours. Il y a un réel problème au niveau de son audition. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de prendre un rendez-vous. « MAMAN ! » Cette dernière se réveille (enfin !) en hurlant. Mon père sursaute et tombe du lit. Il se cogne avec force dans sa penderie qui s'écroule sur le sol. Il se relève avec difficulté et me lance un de ses regards avadakeudavrisant. Flippant, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Il essaye de me crier dessus mais il marche sur une cravate et retombe bruyamment sur le plancher. Ma sœur (il fallait bien que le calvaire se prolonge…) arrive en hurlant dans la chambre. Elle se prend les pieds elle-aussi les pieds dans l'armoire et s'allonge de tout son long sur le dos de mon père qui se relève par réflexe en la projetant sur le mur dans face. Pétunia se met à pleurer, son épaule prend un angle étrange.

Je regarde avec horreur ce que je viens de provoquer. Et dire que je critiquais la discrétion de Sirius…. La situation aurait presque était drôle si elle n'avait pas lieu chez moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie : aller me terrer dans une grotte au fin fond de l'Antarctique et devenir amie avec les pingouins (à moins que ce ne soit les manchots ?). Enfin si eux veulent biens de moi.

Mais bon je suis quand même venue pour demander quelque chose. Et bien oui, je suis pas un cas social non plus… Bon peut-être un peu quand même mais je le fais pas exprès… Oui je sais c'est une excuse minable mais rhoo… ça va hein…

« Lily ! » Oh vite une corde ! Tiens, la cravate beige de mon père devrait faire l'affaire, si je serre bien fort.

Mon père m'attrape par le bras et me relève la tête. Je sens venir la mort. Pourtant mon père n'est pas du genre violent. Il faut dire que s'il me tue, ça ne serait que partie remise. En effet, je suis pas sûre qu'il soit très bon pour la santé de se prendre une armoire sur la tête. Je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer ça ne m'est jamais arrivé… pour l'instant….

_Voix hystérique :_ Je suis vraiment désolé papa mais je viens de me rendre compte que je suis catastrophiquement en retard.

-Et catastrophiquement dingue ! Il y a des moyens plus subtiles pour réveiller ses parents. Le petit déjeuner au lit par exemple. Euh… Respire lily ! »

En effet, c'est plutôt utile. C'est bon je ne me ferais pas assommer sur le champ. Il n'est pas vraiment en colère. Je lui lance un petit-regard-d'excuse-gêné pour bien lui montrer que je regrette ce que je viens de faire. Du coup, l'atmosphère se détend et ma mère éclate de rire. Je vous avez bien dit que la situation pouvait être comique.

Après une demie heure passée à expliquer que la lettre de Poudlard que j'avais reçue avant- hier était arrivée avec du retard et que du coup je n'avais pas pensée que la rentrée était aujourd'hui (et oui faut pas oublier qu'il est pas loin des 4h00 du mat' là…), ma mère me rassure et me dit qu'elle irait sur le chemin de Traverse pour m'acheter mes fournitures et qu'elle me les enverrait ce soir. Merlin ma mère est géniale !

« Bon quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez peut-être vous inquiéter de savoir si je vais bien ? C'est pas que j'ai l'épaule qui n'est presque plus rattachée au bras mais un peu quand même… ! » Ma mère pousse un cri horrifié. C'est vrai que ma sœur n'est pas gâtée. Elle n'a pas la chance d'être une sorcière comme moi. Elle est jalouse et montre non-stop sa mauvaise humeur. Du coup les gens ne s'intéressent pas beaucoup à elle. Maman me fait un bisou sur la joue et me souhaite une bonne année scolaire. Elle va conduire ma sœur à l'hôpital et n'aura pas le temps de venir me voir à la gare. Elle me rassure qu'elle passera quand même chercher mes livres et ingrédients de potions cet après-midi et descend dans le garage avec Pétunia. Cette dernière me lance un regard mauvais et je lui réponds par un sourire d'excuse. Faut pas oublier que c'est ma sœur. Alors même si c'est un boulet et qu'elle passe son temps à se venger de ce que je suis, je l'aime bien. Mais elle ne me manque plus comme avant. Avant que je rentre à Poudlard pour mes 11 ans. Pourtant, je ne regrette rien.

Bon stop aux états d'âmes. J'ai une valise à _**finir**_ moi. Avec le peu que j'ai pour la remplir…

Voilà voilà. Le chapitre est un peu court je le reconnaît mais j'espère que vous aimez quand même.

Une petite review? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, voilà, je suis encore en retard, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a qui lise encore cette fic parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews mais je suis sûre d'avoir au moins une lectrice donc je continue quand même.

Donc enfin l'hisoire arrive à Poudlard et avec une grande surprise pour Lily. Je n'en dit pas plus... Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3: changement...boulversant ?**

C'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance ! J'ai une valise à moitié vide pour tenir une année entière et tous les compartiments sont à moitiés pleins…

J'ai pas vraiment le choix, il va falloir que je trouve un compartiment où il reste une place et qui ne soit pas envahi par :

1-des serpentards

2-James Potter

3-des adolescentes en pleine crise hormonales qui ne parlent que de garçons. Inversement pour les hommes.

Je sens la tâche rude… Et puis j'ai quand même envie de me retrouver avec des gens avec qui je parle. Juste pour combler les huit heures de voyage qui m'attendent.

Demi-tour, Lily. T'es préfète-en-chef je te rappelle! C'est fou ce que je suis perturbée en ce moment. Je me demande si quelqu'un ne m'a pas lancer un « oubliette ». Donc, il me reste moins sept minutes pour arriver à l'heure dans mon compartiment attribué. Lily en retard, une grande première. Je sais pas si je ne vais pas me faire enfermer dans les cachots pour tentative d'usurpation d'humanité. Oups ! Pardon je délire encore…

« Ouf voilà la porte des compartiments ! Et personne n'est à l'intérieur à part Severus rogue qui m'avait prévenue pendant les vacances. Et bah je vais avoir de quoi lui raconter, en omettant bien évidement ma rencontre avec Sirius. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie beaucoup. Je suis même certaine que le voyage se terminerait dans un silence pesant…

« Salut, Lily. Alors tu as passé une bonne fin de vacances ?

-Ça peut aller. Enfin je crois que j'ai vraiment perdu la tête…

- Pourtant c'est moi qui me suis pris un hibou dedans. » J'éclate de rire. Il me sourit d'un air renfrogné.

-ça va sev' je rigole. Mais image toi la scène en sens inverse. Potter n'arrête pas de te harceler par lettre, un hibou se pointe par la fenêtre, tu veux étriper le dit hib… Sev' respire !

Me voilà devant un Severus tout rouge, en train de suffoquer de colère.

-Potter t'a harcelé pendant les vacances ! Il va voir ce que c'est que de se faire harceler ! »

Regard horrifié de ma part. Severus n'a jamais réussi à battre Potter et s'il commence à lui chercher des noises, le pauvre va se retrouver enfermé dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le retrouve. Il aurait le temps de se transformer en cadavre vu le peuple qui se précipite pour voir le fantôme…

« -Severus, tu ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille et puis tu sais je peux me défendre toute seule. »

Trop tard… Severus court dans les couloirs en cherchant le compartiment des maraudeurs. Moi en mode j'essaie de sauver le monde avec mes chaussures à talons (certes de 2,3 cm mais vu ma douétitude (je sais ce mot n'existe pas mais vous aller pas me plumer la tête avec vos morales hein…vous avez qu'à plumer celle de James…), ça fait quand même de très haut talons). Je m'élance à da poursuite tant bien que mal. Après m'être pris les pieds une bonne vingtaine de fois, je les retrouve enfin tous les deux. Enfin tous les 146 et quelques. Tous les septièmes années se retrouvent agglutiner devant les deux andouilles qui se battent à coups de sorts. Je me demande même comment ils se sont débrouillés pour être encore vivant.

« STOP ! Vous retournez dans vos compartiments et vous vous cessez de vous battre. (Personne ne bouge malgré toute l'assurance de ma voix) IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Tout le monde m'écoute sauf severus et Potter. Je me retrouve seule avec les quatre maraudeurs et Severus. Ils continuent de se lancer des sorts bien que Rémus Lupin tente de maîtriser Le brun à lunettes qui est, je ne savais pas ce que c'était possible, encore plus décoiffé qu'à son habitude. De mon côté je tente tant bien que mal d'attraper le bras de mon meilleur ami.

« Mais arrêtez-vous bon sang ! EXPELIARMUS ! » Potter et Rogue perdent tous les deux leur baguette et me regarde comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois.

« , veuillez me suivre je vous prie. , je vous verrai ce soir après le dîner. »

Severus passe devant moi et je lui tends sa baguette. Il sort devant le professeur Mc Gonagal qui se retourne vers moi. « Bravo miss Evans mais la prochaine fois, soyez plus réactive. »

Je la regarde sortir avec les yeux ronds, bouche bée. Merlin je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Severus. Je sens qu'il va se souvenir longtemps de cette entrevue avec le professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?dis-je en m'apercevant qu'il tend la main vers moi.

-Ma baguette lily. Elle aura plus de puissance que jamais maintenant que tu l'as touché. » Il me lance un sourire moqueur. Je lui rends un regard assassin. Pfff… je ne peux même plus retourner dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef de peur de recroiser le professeur Mc Gonagal car malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déçue. Je m'assieds sur la banquette en face de Black. Le voyage va être long…

Enfin, Poudlard nous voilà ! Tarte à la mélasse et poulet prenez garde, lily est arrivée ! Bon, il faut d'abord attendre la répartition et le discours mais la répartition me fait tellement rire que j'en oublierais presque le repas. PRESQUE ! Les premières années s'avancent vers le choipeau qui commence sa petite chanson, qui soit dit en passant mériterait d'être un peu renouvelée. Ils ont tous l'air inquiet et impatient mais certains étaient complètement tétanisés. Et dire que j'étais à leur place sept ans plus tôt… Enfin, c'est pas le moment d'être nostalgique. La répartition est terminée et le directeur commence son discours. J'aurais bien écouté mais je m'aperçois que Severus est très en colère et qu'il regarde Mc Gonagal de façon très peu amical. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me lance un regard qui me glace le sang.

« Hé ho lily ! Réveille-toi ! Et arrête de regarder Rogue, t'as vu dans quel état ça te met ? On dirait que t'as déjà rejoint le pays des morts. »

Semblant de sourire aimable de ma part. Toujours sympa la copine de dortoirs … Amy est du genre je-mâche-pas-mes-mots-quand-je-parle-même-si-ça-blesse-les-autres. Bon ok c'est bien de dire la vérité est de pas faire l'hypocrite mais ya des limites. Elle le fait même avec les gens qu'elle aime bien. Bon l'amical barbu à barbe blanche va finir son discours. Il dit pas plus de chose que d'habitude là ?

« Et pour finir suite à un évènement dont je tairais l'histoire même si la plupart des élèves sont au courant, (regard exaspéré mais souriant vers Potter), les nouveaux préfets-en-chef vont être renommés. »

**QUOI **? Mais c'est pas juste. Je regarde Rogue et le tue du regard. Il s'étouffe avec sa salive. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je le hais !

« Miss Evans restera la préfète-en-chef, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de changer le préfet-en-chef. Il sera désormais…

-pas potter, pas potter, pas potter… je murmure dans mon coin mais Amy explose de rire. Toute la salle se tourne vers elle qui baisse la tête gênée. Et toc, dans tes dents, à force de te moquer des autres faut bien que ça t'arrive à toi aussi.

-Hum … je disais donc, (tout le monde se retourne vers le directeur) le nouveau préfet-en-chef est Sirius Black.

Je reconnais que j'aurais putrouver une autre fin mais mon petit côté sadique refait surface (à moins que vous ne trouviez pas ça sadique?) enfin je reconnais quand même en être une ^^

Alors vous aimez? vous aimez pas? une petite review siou plaît


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le nouveau chapitre et à l'heure cette fois!^^ Bon je sais pas trop mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y est encore beaucoup d'action. Je sais ce qui va se passer dans l'histoire et j'aimais bien le principe mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu creux. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez please.

**Chapitre 4: Juste un pas vers toi**

Je me retourne vers Sirius. Il a l'air dégoûté. Et bah sympa le clébard ! Non mais ça va, j'ai pas la peste non plus !

Regard avadakeudavrisant de ma part. Regard surpris de la sienne. C'est ça fait l'innocent, espèce de débile. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi. Pfff… franchement moi qui croyait qu'il avait changé. Tout aussi débile que l'autre binoclard qui est le seul à paraître content. Faut dire que maintenant que Black et moi partageons le même appartement, il va pouvoir venir squatter ma vie privé. Je déteste Dumbledore, je déteste Black et par-dessus tout je déteste POTTER !

Ça y est le repas est fini, j'ai qu'une envie aller me cacher sous ma couette et qu'on me foute la paix jusqu'au restant de mes jours, qui soi dit en passant ne devrait plus trop tarder si je reste cloitrée sur mon lit.

Mais pourquoi faut-il que les barbus blancs soient tous aussi stupides ? Ils peuvent pas savoir comme ils me font souffrir chaque jour.

« Lily, arrête de jouer les grandes âmes et redescend sur Terre ! Mc Go t'appelle. » Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me saouler celle-là aussi. C'est pas parce que je ne sais pas cacher ce que je ressens sur les expressions de mon visage qu'il faut en faire un débat à chaque fois. S'il y bien une chose qui ne me manquera pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, ça sera bien Amy.

-Oh oui pardon je réfléchissais…

-non, non tu te demandais ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire que de subir Black et Potter, puisqu'ils sont inséparables, toute l'année. » Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je lui souris. Quelle perspicacité ! J'ignorais qu'elle me connaissait à ce point.

« Melle Evans, vous voudriez bien rester s'il vous plaît ?

Comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon ! Souffle ma petite et go vers ton misérable destin.

-Je vais vous montrer vos dortoirs communs et vous viendrez demain soir à 20h30 pour la réunion. Vous commencerez les rondes demain, je vous expliquerais en temps voulu. Bien votre salle commune se trouve au troisième étage en face de la statue de Merlin (à noter : je ne connais absolument pas le château. Ça fait 7 ans que je vis dedans et j'avais jamais remarqué une statue de Merlin). Le mot de passe est **fruttis pattus.** Vous avez tout compris.

Sirius acquiesce. Pour ma part je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Je hoche la tête en signe affirmatif et mettant cela sur le compte du sommeil, elle nous souhaite une bonne nuit et nous demande d'être en forme pour les cours du lendemain.

« Pfff…

-quoi ?

-Non rien je suis tellement impatiente de partager cette salle commune avec toi que j'en perds mes mots. Et il me semble que cet enthousiasme est partagé.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Lily ? Je suis heureux de passer cette année avec toi. C'est juste que je sais pas ce qu'à bu Dumbledore pour me choisir moi. Je suis pas du genre à respecter le règlement et tu le sais très bien. Je sais pas quel âge il a mais le retraite doit déjà être depuis longtemps dépassé parce que ça tourne plus rond dans sa tête. Maintenant si tu vois un problème à partager cette vie avec moi, pas de souci ! On fixe des horaires pour la salle de bain et la salle commune et on se voit qu'en cours comme les autres années. » Et il me plante comme une cruche dans les escaliers. Non mais qu'elle idiote !

-Sirius attends ! Je suis désolée c'est parce que j'ai cru que…

-Melle vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit s'il vous plaît ? Surtout que vous parlez toute seule. »

Je regarde le tableau et lui lance un regard d'excuse. Je retourne dans ma salle commune et je cherche la statue de Merlin. Trouvé, je m'approche d'un tableau représentant une nymphe dans la rivière du Tibre. Je m'avance et…

« Oh non ! j'ai déjà oublié le mot de passe ! Je m'assieds devant le tableau en soupirant. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Sirius veuille bien se rappeler que je ne suis pas à l'intérieur et qu'il sorte pour voir ce que je fabrique. Enfin, vu ce que je lui ai dit, autant attendre le retour des dodos.

Il est 23h et je suis toujours couchée sur les dalles glacées devant ce tableau qui me regarde comme si j'étais une folle. Bon ça sert plus à rien d'attendre, il n'ouvrira pas le tableau et je ne pourrais jamais dormir ici. Je me dirige donc vers la salle sur demande, que j'ai découverte l'année dernière en voulant fuir Amy qui avait des rumeurs à me raconter, ce qui aurait encore pris trois plombes. Je veux dormir. Je veux dormir, je veux dormir.

La porte apparaît sous mes yeux je découvre avec joie un lit à baldaquin qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

Génial ! Enfin, ça aurait pu être mieux si je n'étais pas une éternelle gaffeuse qui saute sur les conclusions hâtives. Et dire que je trouvais Sirius sympa et que j'ai tout gâché en seulement deux jours.

De toute manière je peux rien faire aujourd'hui. Il faut juste que je dorme et j'irais m'expliquer demain avec lui. Et arrête de pleurer bon sang ! C'est pas comme s'il était ton meilleur ami. Tu devrais plutôt avoir de la pitié pour Severus qui vient de perdre le rôle pour lequel il avait sauté de joie. Mais je suis une fille stupide et je continue de pleurer pour Sirius. J'aimerais tellement être forte et pouvoir tout garder pour moi… Vie injuste !

En plus à force de pleurer, je commence à avoir super faim. Bah oui le discours de Dumbledore m'a un peu écœuré. Et puis c'est pas parce que j'ai mangé six parts de tarte à la mélasse que je suis rassasiée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Dire ça serait très mal me connaître.

Me voilà sortie dans les couloirs en direction de la cuisine, me plaquant sur les murs au moindre bruit suspect. Une fois que je serais dans les cuisines, je sais que les elfes ne me dénonceront pas. Pour cause, j'ai du le faire des centaines de fois depuis mes débuts à Poudlard.

A voilà la porte !

« Merci beaucoup, je vous revaudrais ça ! dit-une voix qui me semble familière. Ça me pétrifie sur place (je vois pas comment je pourrais me pétrifier ailleurs que sur place mais bon…) et je reste bouche bée devant l'homme qui m'a précédé en cuisine.

Allez cerveau fonctionne ! Trouve un endroit pour que je puisse me cacher !

L'homme se rapproche de moi toujours sans que je puisse voir son visage. Il ne se rend compte de rien pour le moment. « Oh bon sang, faîte qu'il ne me voit pas. »

-Oh non vas t'en sale chat ! » Quoi la chatte de Rusard est là ? C'est ce que vient de dire cet homme là. J'ai plus trop le choix il faut absolument que je bouge. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois…

-AAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhh !

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec le dit homme, j'ai nommé Sirius Black, qui est tout autant surpris que moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si proche de moi. Et la chatte qui miaule. Rusard ne va pas tarder. Il y a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'on ait le temps de déguerpir avant qu'il ne débarque.

Siruis attrape ma main et se met à courir, m'entraînant derrière lui. Je parviens juste à entendre la célèbre : « qui est là ? » avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir et de continuer ma course, soutenue par celle de patmol. Quand on arrive enfin au troisième étage devant la statue, il lâche ma main et murmure :

« Fruttis pattus ». Je vois pour la première fois cette salle commune qui est la mienne. Je m'effondre sur la moquette en cherchant à reprendre mon souffle.

Sirius beaucoup plus endurant que moi se met à chanter et à siffler :

« Hé ho hé ho on rentre du boulot ! » J'explose de rire, tenant mes côtes pour calmer la douleur qui surgit. Je sens que je vais me faire des abdos.

-Alors tu acceptes de partager cette salle avec moi ?

Moi, virant dragibus cerise, me met à bafouiller un nombre incalculable de propos incohérents et par-dessus-tout incompréhensible.

-Je suis désolée Sirius, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est juste que la façon dont tu m'as regardé pendant le repas m'a peiné. J'ai vraiment cru que je te répugnais… »

C'est à son tour d'éclater de rire.

« Je te croyais intelligente Lily ! Il se peut que je me sois trompé. » Sachant pertinemment qu'il a raison, je refuse d'abdiquer sans me battre. Je prends un coussin sur le canapé en face de moi et me mets à le frapper avec. Il en prend un à son tour et la soirée se finit dans un nuage de plumes et de tissu. Au bout d'une demi-heure, on est tous les deux crevés et on décide de mettre fin au massacre. Après avoir tout nettoyé ensemble, Sirius me retient par le bras et me sourit :

-Alors ami ?

Roulement de tambour... Vous saurez tout au chapitre suivant ;)  
>Voilà. Des questions, des avis, des commentaires. J'accepte tout même si c'est des critiques du moment que c'est constructif.<br>Voilà bsx et à la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tous les lecteurs (qui n'ont pas l'air d'être nombreux soit dit en passant, mais je suis contente que certains continuent de me lire. )**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard phénoménal de cette publication, surtout que ce chapitre n'est pas bien long. J'ai des petits problèmes avec mon lycée, alors j'ai pas essayé de me repencher sur cette histoire depuis un petit bout de temps…) J'espère que ceux qui lisait cette histoire vont continuer de la lire malgré tout.**

**Voilou voilou, bonne lecture**

Je suis tellement heureuse à ce moment qu'à peine couchée sur mon lit, je tombe dans un profond sommeil peuplé de petits Sirius en train de chevaucher des licornes et des hippogriffes. Il faut pas chercher. Moi+gaieté= débilité profonde. Mais au moins le matin je me réveille de bonne humeur. Et lorsque je sors de la salle de bain en sifflotant, quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir que Sirius m'attends. J'adresse mon plus joli sourire au brun qui regarde sa montre en rigolant pour montrer joyeusement son impatience. Je lui tire puérilement la langue avant de me dépêcher de me changer.

« Et moi qui croyais que le petit déjeuner n'attendait pas ! » Et bah dis donc quelle réputation dite-moi. C'est pas comme si je passais mon temps à vouloir manger…. Bon ok je passe mon temps à vouloir manger mais c'est pas ce que je fais tout le temps pour autant….

-et moi je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans Potter

-Et tu as parfaitement raison ma belle !

_Oh non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout la celui-là !_

-Ne serait-ce pas la si désagréable voix de Potter que j'entends ? Oh si, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette salle commune ?

-Je viens vous chercher Lily ! _Beurk… Il est excité comme un cafard en plus. Je lève les yeux au ciel en signe de désapprobation totale de son comportement et lance un maussade :_

-Bon bah j'ai des céréales qui s'impatientent là ! » en me cassant de la salle limite en courant. J'ai parfaitement conscience de mon impolitesse vis-à-vis de Sirius qui a eu la patience de m'attendre, bon pas que je sois non plus une grosse larve, mais quand même. Ça me met hors de moi quand je vois ce binoclard prétentieux. Je savais qu'il allait profiter de la situation de Sirius mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il opère si vite. Je suis sûre qu'en vérité, il est frustré de ne pas avoir été élu préfet-en-chef. C'est ça ! Le Potter n'aime pas la défaite ! Et bien il va voir ce qu'il va voir (encore une expression débile. C'est pas ma faute s'il y en a pleins.) La vengeance de Lily va être terrible ! Mais je m'emporte encore...hum…vous n'avez rien entendu !

A un bol, du lait et des céréales ! Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée. Sauf que je suis pas vraiment en paix pour le dîner. Margot me renverse bien lentement son jus de citrouille sur la robe en prétextant un glissement de son pied pendant qu'Ingrid prends carrément sa tarte au praline en me l'écrasant sur la face. Je suis donc trempée et barbouillée de rose fluo. Très sex pour commencer la journée. Un petit sort et hop tout disparait mais l'odeur de praline reste tout de même très forte. Et j'ai même pas le temps de remonter me laver la figure. Décidemment quelle journée… !

Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter là… Mais non il faut que monsieur Peter Pettigrow tombe dans les escaliers en m'embarquant dans sa chute, que M. Sirius disparaisse sans laisser de traces pour lui demander des explications sur les réactions des gens à mon égard et enfin, que je me sois fait explosé un chaudron à la figure pendant le cours du professeur Slughorn. Je déteste Marie qui m'a regardé de façon meurtrière car c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai remué une fois de trop ma potion Félix felicitis. A la fin du cours, je vais voir la surdingue brune et je lui demande des explications :

« Non mais t'as pas vu la tête de Sirius ce matin ? Je la regarde genre j'ai retrouvé moby dick, et lui demande de m'expliquer ce qu'avait la tête de Sirius ce matin.

-Il était super content, voilà ce qu'il avait ! »

Ok, alors là je suis face à un dilemme extrême. Soit je suis pas une fille normale, je viens d'une autre planète et je comprends rien aux humains, soit je suis face à une débile qui ne comprends rien aux humains parce qu'elle vient d'une autre planète.

Qui est quoi ? Parce que là ça devient vraiment angoissant. Marie là colle forte de Sirius tente de me tuer parce qu'il est heureux ? ET puis qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans tout ça moi ? C'est quand même pas ma faute s'il est content !

Je la laisse en plan pour remonter dans la grande salle non sans lui avoir lancé un regard incrédule. Maintenant que j'ai une réputation de morphale, autant la tenir. A vrai dire ça m'arrange, je ne serai plus obliger d'aller chercher des gâteaux en cuisine, je pourrais les piquer pendant le repas ! Mouhaha vive le gâteau au chocolat !

J'en peux plus c'est la fin de la journée, j'ai toujours pas vu Sirius. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de James. J'ai l'impression d'être suivie, comme s'il savait en permanence où je me trouve. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est vrai, du genre qu'il a une carte qui lui montre le moindre de mes mouvements. En même temps, je vois vraiment pas comment il aurait se procurer une carte de ce style. Ça n'existe pas, si ?

Sirius n'est pas encore dans la salle commune, il a intérêt à se bouger parce que je ne suis pas réputée pour ma patience. Enfin, au bout d'une demi-heure la porte s'ouvre et Sirius entre dans un éclat de rire. Je lui lance un regard assassin du genre « ne laisse surtout pas rentrer celui qui t'a fait rire dans le couloir ». Il repousse immédiatement la porte d'un coup de pied et s'assied en face de moi dans le canapé.

« Désolée pour ce matin.

-Non t'inquiète c'est pas grave, mais pourquoi tu pars toujours en courant dès que tu vois James ? _Me demande t-il sérieux. _Aurais-tu peur de lui ? _Repris t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus moqueur._

Je lui réponds en mode estomaquée : Je n'ai aucunement peur de Potter mais je ne peux pas le supporter.

-Il me ressemble beaucoup pourtant. Je le regarde étonné avant de comprendre le stratagème.

-Tu peux dire à Potter que tu ne joueras pas les entremetteurs cette année, même si je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire, PARCE QU'IL EST DERRIERE LA PORTE ! »

Non mais, faudrait voir à pas me prendre pour une poire ! Maintenant que l'effet gâteau au chocolat s'est estompé, je suis énervée au plus au point. J'ai plutôt intérêt à déguerpir avant de massacrer la frimousse de Sirius. Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher illico. Mais tout compte fait, Potter est toujours dans le couloir ? Je ferais peut-être bien d'aller faire une ronde….

ET oui, un peu sadique sur les bords la Lily ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit assez court. Si vous avez des critiques, des suggestions pour la suite (bien qu'elle soit déjà bien réfléchis dans ma petite tête) ou simplement des petits mots à dire, REVIEWS ^^

A++


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Comment vont mes lecteurs! Surtout que j'ai eu une nouvelle lectrice! D'ailleurs Kumquat, si tu lis encore cette fic, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review mais je n'ai pas réussi à le faire :s Du coup je le fais ici, merci pour ta review et voilà la suite. j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Je remercie tous les reviewers et ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte de même que ceux qui lisent l'hisoire sans laisser de reviews (pas bien ^^) : Kumquat, AliceDansLaLune (et pense aux gâteaux^^), Nalfrad, vincentxavier, Ery-Hurricane-Feather, Nasty Glee. J'espère que je n'en ai pas oublié

Bonne lecture!

Comme je m'en doutais, Potter est pétrifié devant le portrait qui garde la salle commune. Je lui adresse un sourire mauvais, avant de descendre faire un tour vers les cachots. Je verrais peut-être Severus, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis le train et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui dire grand-chose… Et puis, je suis certaine, qu'il aurait aimé être le préfet-en-chef avec moi. Ce n'est pas le moment de le laisser tout seul. Il a l'air de se rapprocher de ses amis serpentariens. Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il s'intègre mais c'est vers les gens amoureux de magie noir qu'il se tourne. Mais j'ai confiance en Sév, je sais qu'il ne se retournera jamais vers Voldemort, il n'est pas mauvais, juste malheureux.

Je le trouve dans l'escalier en train de remonter mais il ne me voit pas. Prise de bonnes résolutions, pour aller le réconforter, je le suis dans une bonne partie du château, n'arrivant pas à le rattraper. Il s'arrête devant les toilettes de mimi Geignarde. Il est complètement malade ! Personne ne rentre dans les toilettes du fantôme, à moins de vouloir se sentir très mal. Je rentre doucement à sa suite, ne cherchant plus à me faire remarquer, la curiosité est trop forte. Il se retourne vers la porte pour être sûr de ne pas être espionné. Ses yeux me font peur, on dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis plus de deux mois. Pourtant dans le train, il avait l'air normal. Foutu courage Griffondorien ! Je sors de ma cachette sous le lavabo pour m'approcher de lui, qui est désormais penché sur une potion. J'observe ses mains, couper les racines de mandragores, et les lancer en mouvement régulier dans son chaudron bouillonnant. Je m'approche doucement et ne peux retenir un hurlement quand je parviens à lire le nom de la potion qu'il prépare. « Torture silencieuse ». Il se fige et je le vois sortir doucement sa baguette. _Recule Lily, ne te retourne pas mais recule. _J'ai à peine le temps de refermer la porte d'une cabine de toilette avant que le sort ne vienne la frapper, à une demi-seconde près, j'étais en très mauvais état. Je ne connais pas ce sort.

« Severus, c'est… c'est moi. Lily. »Je tente de le calmer par les mots. J'entends quelque chose tomber par terre. Sa baguette. Je sors de la cabine. Il me lance un regard haineux, je ne comprends pas… Il a pourtant lâché sa baguette. Et elle n'est pas à ses pieds. Elle est à l'autre bout de la pièce et Severus n'essaie même pas de la chercher. Je ne comprends pas et je déteste ne pas comprendre.

« Tout va bien Lily ? »

Je me retourne surprise, James est à la porte et, chose incroyable, son habituel sourire frimeur a disparu de son visage. Sa baguette est tendue vers Severus et il semble essoufflé. Il ne m'a pas suivi, il vient de courir. Il savait encore où j'étais.

« Viens Lily. » _Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Pourquoi James semble t-il effrayé ? _Je m'approche de lui, méfiante, avant de réaliser que c'est lui qui a désarmé Severus. Je me retourne alors vers le garçon prénommé le graisseux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

-Demande au binoclard puisque tu ne peux plus te passer de lui. Mais après tout c'est normal, tu es comme toutes les sang-de-bourbe, une incapable qui a sans cesse besoin d'un garde du corps !

-LEVICORPUS ! »

Severus se met à voler, la tête à l'envers, devant la baguette de James, plus furieux que jamais. Et cette fois-ci, la petite prune de Lily n'est pas là pour le secourir.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait l'amener à Dumbledore, tu ne pense pas ? » Je ne réponds pas. Il n'attend pas ma réponse pour transporter le corps flottant jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il m'attrape la main et me tire doucement avec lui.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire. Séverus était mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas admettre qu'il est méchant. Et pourtant, je l'ai vu faire et il m'a agressé. Si James n'était pas venu, il m'aurait blessé, je n'aurais pas réagi. Je lui faisais trop confiance pour me sentir en danger. J'étais amoureuse…

Des larmes silencieuses commencent à couler sur mon visage. J'avance toujours dans les couloirs, tirés inconsciemment par James qui semble passablement énervé bien qu'il tente de le cacher.

La gargouille se tourne pour laisser place à un majestueux escalier. J'y suis déjà allée plusieurs fois mais cela m'émerveille toujours. Cependant, en ce moment je ne suis pas d'humeur à sourire. Des gouttes continuent de perler sur mon visage. Je lève la tête vers Severus qui se débat du mieux qu'il peut. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard et je l'en remercie intérieurement. J'ai honte de pleurer pour lui. Je ne me sens pas normale. Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide !

J'entends James frapper à la porte. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire spectatrice. Dumbledore ne paraît pas étonné de nous voir, il nous regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune et je suis persuadée qu'il sait déjà ce que nous allons lui révéler. James fait redescendre Rogue. Il fait juste un peu attention à la chute, étant donné qu'il se trouve devant le directeur. Celui-ci tourne le regard vers moi et aperçoit mes larmes et nous invite à nous asseoir. Il me tend une coupe de bonbons au citron. J'en prends un pour faire bonne figure mais je me sens incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Je les regarde parler, je ne suis pas incluse dans la conversation. J'ai l'impression que le temps ne veut plus s'écouler. Les lèvres bougent au ralentit, l'aiguille de l'horloge en or, sur le bureau, reste inlassablement fixée sur 22h30. _Whooo lily bouge toi ma vieille ! Réagis avant de te déconfire sur place !_

« ….tiez là tous les deux. Je vais écouter un peu seul maintenant. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs tous les deux. Retournez-y sans détour. Si vous en faîtes, je le saurez. »

Je soutiens son regard en essayant de comprendre sa malice. Comment peut-il sembler joyeux après ce qui vient de se passer ?

« Melle Evans pouvez passer par l'infirmerie si vous le souhaitez.

-Euh… ç .ça ira merci, je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

-Et bien bonne nuit à vous deux »

Je descends les escaliers et me retourne vers James contrainte. Je suis bien obligée après ce qu'il vient de faire. Il me regarde suspicieux.

« Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je pense que le séjour à l'infirmerie aurait été obligatoire…. C'est sympa d'être interve…  
>-C'est pas sympa c'est tout à fait normal. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe qui, même s'il avait s'agit de moi…<p>

Je le regarde, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Non seulement, il vient de s'abaisser à dire qu'il serait intervenu pour tout le monde et donc il n'en profite pas pour me faire sortir avec lui et en plus, il vient de faire de l'humour.

-J'ai juste une question en temps que préfète-en-chef, comment fais-tu pour savoir tout le temps où je me trouve ?

-C'est parce que ta beauté est repérable à 12km à la ronde…regard assassin de ma part… Okay, j'ai rien dit. Ça c'est mon petit secret… »

Soupir, un jour je trouverai ce qu'il me cache. En attendant, je remercie qu'il ait su où j'étais ce soir. Et moi qui avais prévu de l'égorger vif…

« Bon bah bonne nuit Lily

-Bonne nuit Ja…Potter.

-Un jour tu y arriveras tu sais, c'est James mon prénom.

-Et moi c'est Evans pour toi. »

Je lui souris franchement avant de disparaître dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

Alors, un peu d'amélioration ça fait pas de mal. M'enfin, c'est encore loin du grand amour. Un jour peut-être ^^. Je quémande c'est pas bien mais je le fais quand même :) une petite review? =)

Voilà voilà à la prochaine, qui, j'essaierai, sera moins longue à attendre!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop en retard pour la publication... Et puis cette fois-ci, le chapitre est plus long que les précédents. J'espère que vous l'aimerez bien.**

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois tous les reviewers et ceux qui m'ajoute en alerte et en histoire favorite. J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de répondre aux reviews. **

**Marjane: je réponds ici parce que je ne peux pas te répondre autrement. Merci pour la review et je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans la publication. Je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire maintenant. Voilà la suite de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

Je repousse doucement le tableau pour ne pas réveiller Sirius. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis partie et donc par conséquent, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. La salle commune m'a l'air bien mieux rangé qu'hier. Sirius aurait-il eu l'idée de ranger la pièce pendant mon absence ? Je m'avance vers ma chambre quand j'entends la porte de la salle de bain claqué. Je me retourne en sursautant pour voir Sirius, extrêmement impatient et au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Alors, on sort avec Cornedrue sans me prévenir ? me demande-t-il d'un air malicieux.

-Non ou alors pas à ma connaissance. Mais si tu veux j'irais me renseigner au panneau d'affichage de la salle de Gryffondor pour voir si un potin de ce genre est apparu pendant la nuit. » Il me regarde étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors pendant tout ce temps ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que vous êtes parti.

-J'ai surpris Severus en train de fabriquer une potion dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde et il a été surpris que je le découvre alors il m'a jeté un sort. Potter…

-James ! M'interrompt-t-il

-si tu veux. James est intervenu et nous sommes allés voir le professeur Dumbledore pour s'expliquer avec lui.

-Il ne t'a pas blessé ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas Sirius tout va bien. _Je lui adresse un sourire pour le rassurer._ Je suis juste un peu fatiguer. Bonne nuit Sirius.

-Bonne nuit Lily »

J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi cette nuit. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure j'ai enfin réussi à sombrer dans le sommeil, mais je sais que je me suis réveillée cinq fois en sursaut. Je pourrais bien essayer de me rendormir encore une fois mais il est 5h00 du matin. C'est même plus la peine de tenter. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me réveiller complètement. J'ai l'impression d'être un zombie quand je vois mon reflet dans le miroir.

« Au moins tu as un reflet toi. » Je me retourne en retenant un cri. C'est un tableau représentant un vampire qui vient de me parler. Qu'est-ce qu'un tableau fait dans la salle de bain. Je vais chercher une couverture pour lui couvrir les yeux le temps de ma douche.

« Je vous assure que vous allez le payer mademoiselle. Retirez toute suite cette horreur de ma tête ! Monsieur le directeur sera informé de votre manque de respect !

-Excusez-moi mais, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, comme vous dîtes, il semblerait que le paysage dans cette salle de bain, ce soit moi. Et ce paysage exige de ne pas être exposé à la vue d'autrui. Maintenant, j'aurais bien continué à faire la conversation avec vous mais j'ai une douche à prendre ! Bonne nuit ! »

Sirius me regarde étrangement quand je sors dans la salle de bain.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de parler toute seule ?

-Je t'apprendrais que je ne parlais pas toute seule mais à un tableau. Et puis si toi et tes amis n'avez pas la fâcheuse habitude d'écouter aux portes, tu ne m'aurais pas entendu.

-Ce n'était pas déplaisant… » Je regrette de ne rien avoir sous la main pour l'envoyer balader. Il le fait exprès en plus. Qu'est-ce que c'est pénible un garçon…

Je prends un livre et m'assieds sur un fauteuil de la salle commune sous le regard interrogateur de Sirius. J'opine de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je l'attends pour sortir. Il me sourit avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sirius se décide enfin à sortir sous mon air exaspéré. Il prend son sac et hausse les épaules avant d'ouvrir le portrait.

« Il est 6h30 Lily, panique pas ! »

Moué… enfin c'est lui qui me l'a dit l'autre jour. Le repas n'attend pas ! Il explose de rire devant ma mine renfrognée avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Je le suis d'un pas un peu plus joyeux. L'heure de manger se rapproche. Pour une fois, la journée ne commence pas trop mal. Et puis un hibou se précipite vers moi avec une valise dans les serres lorsque je m'assieds. Mes affaires sont enfin arrivées ! Sirius me regarde étonné, je rougis. Et oui la petite fille modèle a oublié ses affaires. Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

Le moment béni du petit déjeuner est enfin arrivé. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas arrivé seul… Potter fait son apparition et vient me coller un gros bisou sur la joue. Ce garçon a totalement perdu la tête ! Regard avadakeudavrisant. Il retourne s'asseoir hilare, pendant qu'Amy me lance un clin d'œil malicieux. Marie me regarde tout aussi énervée que la veille. J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher de partir si je ne veux pas déclencher une guerre civile de bon matin. J'emporte une brioche avec moi et je file dans ma chambre pour aller poser ma valise. Il est 7h10. J'ai pas grand-chose à faire à part attendre 8h00 pour le début des cours.

Je redescends faire un tour dans le château en attendant, en suppliant le ciel pour ne croiser personne. Quand je dis personne, ça veut dire personne sans exception. Et surtout pas Rogue. La prochaine je ferai bien de préciser parce qu'en l'occurrence, ma demande, n'a pas été très bien comprise.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Severus dans un couloir isolé du troisième étage. Cette fois-ci, il me voit tout de suite et je me fige. Il semble aussi surpris que moi mais passablement plus énervé.

« Cette fois-ci, James n'est pas là pour te protéger ? Pourquoi tu te sers de lui comme ça ? Ça t'amuse de blesser les gens comme ça ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit moi qui blesse le plus de gens. Je ne fabrique pas de potion pour torturer les gens. Et je ne me sers pas de P…James. Je ne savais pas qu'il été là et je suis venue c'était pour te parler. Pas pour que tu finisses dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Mais tu as choisi ta voie ! On ne peut plus être amis !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les mangemorts ?

-Alors c'est vrai, tu es devenu l'un des leurs. J'ai contre eux la même chose qu'eux ont contre les sang-de-bourbe ! » Severus baisse les yeux, presque blessé. Mais cette fois, je ne peux pas le pardonner. Il a rejoint les rangs. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en était arrivé à ce point et je sais que je devrais l'aider au lieu de le repousser mais j'en suis totalement incapable. Il a trahi notre amitié et c'est la pire chose qu'il est pu faire contre moi. Je ne pourrais plus lui pardonner. Je recule dans le couloir sans me retourner jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la hauteur de l'escalier. Je m'en veux de lui parler comme ça. C'était mon meilleur ami et je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas comme les autres mangemorts. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour lui ?

Vaudrait mieux que je retourne devant la salle de cours. Au moins, je serais sûre de ne pas faire d'autre rencontre. Sans surprise, je suis la première devant la salle de potion. Le professeur Slughorn est en train de préparer son cours et de sortir les ingrédients qui seront utiles pour le cours d'aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour Monsieur, vous voulez que je vous aide à préparer quelque chose ? _Il se retourne surpris._

-Oh bonjour Lily ! Non j'ai fini ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas à table avec tes camarades ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui… _Je m'avance vers le chaudron du professeur, curieuse_. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette potion monsieur ?

-J'ai enfin réussi à trouver une potion que tu ne connais pas. C'est un exploit ! » Il me tape amicalement sur l'épaule. J'aime beaucoup ce prof. Bien sûr il n'est pas juste et il use sans se gêner du favoritisme mais je peux parler avec lui si j'ai besoin de m'adresser à un adulte. Une fois qu'il se met à aimer une personne, il ne la juge plus sur ce qu'il fait mais sur ce qu'il connaît d'elle.

« Je ne serais plus élève si je n'avais rien à apprendre. Elle sent bon, la potion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

- Je ne sais pas trop c'est un mélange d'eau salée, d'herbe verte et de fruits. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il me regarde un instant en souriant.

-A la jeunesse… ça veut dire que tu es libre et heureuse et que tu vois la vie comme un chemin bordé par une rivière. Tu as compris que tu as le choix entre plusieurs chemins et que c'est à toi de choisir le tien. » Je le regarde étonnée. Je ne savais pas qu'une odeur pouvait signifier autant de chose.

« Tu sentiras tous les jours une odeur différente sur cette potion. Parce qu'on ne reste jamais dans le même état d'esprit. C'est une des seules choses que j'ai pu retenir de la divination dans mes jeunes années à Poudlard. »

Je lui souris et je vais poser mes affaires à une table. La cloche ne va pas tarder à sonner. J'observe le professeur mélanger sa potion en attendant que les autres élèves arrivent.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils sont tous dans la classe. Remus vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Nous nous mettons toujours ensemble en potion parce que c'est une des rares matières où je le surpasse assez pour pouvoir l'aider. Et puis c'est un des rares élèves qui s'intéresse un minimum à ce cours.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Asseyez vous je vous prie et sortez vos affaires. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion que vous pourrez conserver à condition que vous la réussissiez correctement. Suivez les instructions que j'ai inscrites au tableau et prenez votre temps. Vous avez largement le temps de la terminer. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Les élèves se regardent étonnés. On ne commence jamais un cours par de la pratique. D'habitude, le professeur nous explique toujours à quoi sert la potion. Je vois Timothy lever la main timidement.

« Monsieur, excusez-moi, comment s'appelle cette potion ?

-C'est une surprise, vous saurez tout à la fin du cours. Allez allez tout le monde au travail. Même toi Fred ! » Le serpentard baisse la tête et se plonge sur la préparation de sa potion. Je me mets au travail, impatiente de savoir ce que nous prépare le professeur. Je regarde Rogue qui ne semble pas perturber par cet étrange cours. Mais Rogue est le meilleur élève en potion de tout Poudlard, il doit certainement connaître cette potion.

« Lily, les racines de pissenlit, je les hache ou je les presse ?

-Hache-les, ce n'est pas le jus qui contient les réactifs. »

Au bout d'une heure et demie, les potions sont presque achevées et une puissante odeur de fruits envahie mes narines. Ça en devient presque insupportable. Slughorn passe dans les rangs pour vérifier les mixtures qui semblent réussies pour la plupart.

« Très bien ! Prenez deux fioles et apportez-en moi une. Mettez un de vos cheveux avant pour savoir à qui appartient la potion. Vous ferez de même avec la seconde fiole mais vous la garderez pour vous. Bon maintenant que la potion est terminée, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est cette potion ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Rogue qui reste impassible. Il le sait c'est certain mais il n'a pas envie de parler. Certains se tournent alors vers moi mais je hausse les épaules.

« Cette potion permet de connaître une personne et de savoir ce qu'elle pense au plus profond d'elle. Elle peut vous apprendre à mieux vous connaître vous-même mais vous ne devez en aucun cas vous en servir sur les autres. Ce serait une violation de la vie privée. »

**Et voilà ! Un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à faire passer les émotions de contradictions et de doutes qui s'installe chez Lily.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas, du moment que c'est constructif. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut la compagnie ! ça y est. J'ai enfin repris cette fic, après une longue, très longue absence. Désolé pour le retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à part un manque profond d'inspiration…ça n'en ai pas une je sais ^^. Je sais pas s'il y aura encore des lecteurs. J'espère que oui en tout cas ^^'**

**Mais bon, voilà le plus long chapitre jamais écrit par moi****J. Je ne suis pas très sûre du résultat parce que je l'ai écrit en 5 fois, avec plus d'un mois d'intervalle et j'ai l'impression de tourner un peu en rond. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**

**Bon je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mon blabla =)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

La cloche sonne à la fin de sa phrase et je vois Rogue sortir précipitamment. Il est clair que la potion va être utilisée contre lui. Mais il est inutile de s'en servir si elle ne révèle pas la même chose chaque jour. Je me retourne vers Remus qui semble paniqué. Je le regarde compatissante. J'ai compris qu'il est un loup-garou à force de le voir disparaître tous les soirs de pleine lune mais les autres élèves ne semblent pas être au courant. Si l'un d'entre eux, se mettait à douter et lui faisait boire la potion alors toute l'école serait au courant. Je lui souris tendrement et lui serre la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, en temps que préfète-en-chef, s'il arrivait que quelqu'un essaye de te faire avaler cette potion, je t'assure qu'il en prendrait pour son grade. Et si quelqu'un parvient tout de même à le découvrir, Dumbledore sera prévenu avant que l'information ne puisse se répandre.

-Lily, un jour ou l'autre le secret sera forcément découvert. Tu ne peux pas faire renvoyer tous les élèves de Poudlard parce qu'ils ont peur.

-Mais Remus, il te connaisse déjà. Ils savent que tu n'es pas dangereux, tu n'as jamais rien tenté contre eux. S'ils ne sont pas stupides, ils verront que ta condition ne change rien. _Je suis offensée de penser que certains pourraient réagir ainsi._

-Lily, ils le feront tous. Si les gens pesaient tous comme toi, je t'assure qu'il y aurait moins de problème dans le monde des sorciers. Déjà, Voldemort n'existerait pas. »

Le problème c'est qu'il a raison. Je le regarde en hochant la tête et l'entraîne vers le cours de métamorphose. J'aimerais beaucoup l'aider mais pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

Ça y est, la journée est finie ! C'est l'heure du repas. Je tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs pour m'apercevoir que Dumbledore et Slughorn ne sont pas là. J'ai donc bien vu juste, ils sont en train de vérifier la potion de Rogue. Je me retourne vers mon voisin de table. James… Oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais bon, faut bien que j'expose ma théorie à quelqu'un. Et puis Sirius est en face…

« Vous pensez que le professeur Dumbledore va se servir de la potion de Slughorn pour savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Rogue_. J'évite soigneusement de regarder Potter pour ne regarder que mon colocataire. Et à la tête qu'il fait, il n'a pas l'air d'y avoir pensé._

-Il ne regardera pas que celle de Rogue, il va pouvoir l'utiliser contre tous les élèves_. Je vois Sirius lancer un regard inquiet vers James qui se met à pâlir dangereusement._

-Ils n'ont aucune raison d'espionner tout le monde. Ils peuvent d'en servir comme preuve qi quelque chose se passe mal mais ils ne peuvent pas s'immiscer dans la vie des élèves. C'est interdit par la loi ! »

Je regarde Sirius, s'il se mette à sonder son esprit à travers la potion, je change illico de compagnon de dortoir. Avec toutes les bêtises qu'il a pu faire depuis la rentrée au château, il y a un sacré paquet de raisons pour qu'il perde ses fonctions. Bien que je me doute que Dumbedore soit déjà au courant.

« T'inquiète pas Lily, au moins tu peux être sûre que si je ne suis pas préfet-en-chef, James ne le sera pas non plus ! » Je lui souris, James lui envoie un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour prendre la chose aussi légèrement mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a le don de dédramatiser les situations. De toute manière il faut que je parvienne à croire en la réplique que je viens de dire. Dumbledore ne demandera pas les potions de tout le monde. Par contre, quand Slughorn va devoir noter nos travaux, je ne vois pas vraiment comment il pourra faire sans en regarder les potions. A moins qu'il y est une autre solution….

Je regarde les plats passer devant mon assiette sans me servir. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir manger. Il faut que j'aille parler au professeur de potion pour m'assurer qu'il n'espionnera pas tous les septièmes années. Et puis zut ! Je ne vais pas attendre demain, tant pis, c'est assez important pour que je dérange le directeur.

« Sirius, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Je viens avec vous ! affirme James » Je regarde Sirius pour qu'il réplique quelque chose mais il hausse les épaules. Si même lui n'est pas capable d'imposer certaines limites à Potter, je me demande si je ne suis pas la seule à le pouvoir. C'est donc contrainte que je me rends dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec la moitié de troupes des maraudeurs à mes trousses.

En arrivant devant la gargouille, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas le mot de passe, car une des fantaisies du directeur est de changer régulièrement de mot de passe. James m'interroge en levant les sourcils et je tourne la tête. Sirius semble en train de réfléchir profondément, ce qui, soit dit en passant, semble beaucoup amuser James.

« Dragisurprise… Tarte à la mélasse… chocogrenouille… » débite Sirius en défiant la gargouille du regard. J'explose de rire avant de comprendre qu'il est en train d'essayer de trouver le mot de passe. James se met alors à rire en me voyant et c'est comme ça que nous trouve Minerva McGonagall en passant par le couloir. En la voyant, j'essaie de reprendre mon sérieux mais c'est mes larmes aux yeux que je m'adresse à elle.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi professeur mais nous aimerions parler au professeur Dumbedore s'il vous plait.

-Et c'est à quel sujet je vous prie mademoiselle Evans ? Je cherche du soutien vers Sirius mais celui-ci se met à rougir violement.

-Excusez-nous Madame mais nous aimerions que seul le professeur Dumbledore soit au courant. » Elle nous observe méfiante pendant ce qu'il nous semble avant de murmurer le mot de passe à la gargouille. Cette dernière se pousse sur le côté pour nous révéler un escalier. Etonnement, personne n'a l'air surpris. En temps que préfets en chef, nous y sommes déjà allés mais je ne savais pas que Potter en avait déjà eu l'occasion. Quoique, en y pensant bien… ses bêtises doivent lui avoir coûté un bon nombre de rendez-vous.

Le directeur est assis devant son bureau et nous désigne des fauteuils avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Vous vouliez me parler me semble-t-il ?

Je le regarde et en un instant, je suis frappée par l'évidence. Il sait déjà ce que nous allons lui demander.

-Professeur, nous voulions vous parler de la potion que nous avons étudié avec le professeur Slughorn.

Je sais qu'il est totalement stupide de lui le dire parce qu'il le sait déjà mais de toute manière il n'avouerait jamais. Je me demande s'il peut lire dans les pensées des gens sans que ceux-ci ne s'en aperçoivent. Sans doute… Mais alors pourquoi avoir besoin de cette potion ?

-Je vous écoute, répondit-il simplement. Son sourire bienveillant était encourageant. Jamais, Dumbledore n'utiliserait cette potion sans une raison sérieuse de le faire. James et Sirius n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter. C'est pourquoi, révéler notre inquiétude me paraissait insultant vis-à-vis du directeur.

Voyant que je ne me décidais pas à reprendre la parole, le directeur se rapprocha de son bureau et joignit ses mains. Les coudes posés sur la table et les mains sous le menton, il nous regarda un par un et se décida à parler.

-Les potions qui ont été effectué sont du niveau de septième année et il se peut que vous tombiez sur cette potion aux aspics. Pour ce qui est de ses effets, elle change tout le temps. A chaque pensée de son créateur, elle s'adapte. C'est une des potions les plus étranges qui existe. Cependant, elle ne peut s'adapter aux pensées de celui qui l'a réalisé que si celui-ci se tient dans la même pièce que la potion. Autrement dit, si lorsque le professeur Slughorn note vos potions et qu'aucun d'entre vous n'entre dans cette pièce lors de la correction, aucune de vos pensées actuelles ne lui seront montré. Vos potions ne montreront que les pensées que vous aviez lors de la conception de votre potion. Autrement dit, elles ne devront qu'exprimer votre concentration, et vos interrogations sur la potion. Sauf si, bien entendu, vous étiez dispersé lors de la réalisation. » Il nous sourit et nous lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lunes.

En cas de besoin, il n'y aurait aucune difficulté à regarder la potion dans la même pièce que l'élève mais je suis certaine que sans une bonne raison, cette technique ne serait pas utilisée. Et puis Severus n'était pas assez stupide pour avoir pensé à notre rencontre durant la réalisation de notre potion. Même au plus profond de lui-même, je suis sûre qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour cacher cela. La chose la plus honteuse que le professeur Slughorn pouvait découvrir serait un amour. Et à la limite, ce n'était pas si catastrophique.

Après avoir remercié le directeur, nous sommes redescendus dans le parc. Et Remus et Peter n'ont pas tardé à nous rejoindre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je devenais autant à l'aise avec eux. Surement parce que Sirius et moi sommes désormais ami. Du coup avec Remus et Sirius, je m'entends avec la moitié de la bande. Je n'ai absolument rien contre Peter mais il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas tellement…attirant ? Enfin, j'entends par là que sa compagnie n'est pas des plus agréables. C'est comme si on était à côté d'un mur qui respire. Bon, ok, finalement ce n'est pas la pire compagnie qui existe. Surtout quand on connaît celle de Potter.

Cette pensée me fait sourire et James s'en aperçoit.

« Alors, on se décide enfin à reconnaître mon charme, je vois que je te fais de l'effet. » Cette fois, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de l'étriper. C'est pas possible de se la raconter autant. Je lui lance un regard noir. Ah, si les yeux pouvait tuer… James serait enterré depuis de nombreuses années. Enfin, une pensée réjouissante. Je crois que je vais me faire une liste de tout ce que je voudrais qu'il arrive à James et que je vais la lire à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi. Histoire de paraître encore plus sadique…

« Lily, si tu pouvais revenir sur Terre, ce serait un peu moins flippant » C'est encore monsieur « je sais pas me coiffer » qui me parle. Je me rends alors compte que je regarde dans le vide en souriant d'un air satisfait. Mais je vais quand même pas louper une occasion de me disputer avec lui.

-Pourquoi, un peu moins flippant ? J'ai pas l'impression de te faire si peur que ça malheureusement. Tu sais se je t'effraie, tu peux toujours te rabattre sur une de tes fans qui te court tout le temps après. Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerais absolument pas. » James ne répond rien et fais la moue. Plutôt satisfaite de moi, je regarde Sirius triomphante. Mais il secoue la tête, exaspéré. Une lueur étrange apparaît dans ses yeux. Mais du genre vraiment vraiment terrifiant. Je me lève et me recule mais Sirius m'attrape par le bras, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Je regarde Remus en quête d'aide mais celui-ci éclate de rire. Je ne vois absolument ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette situation. Mais alors vraiment pas !

« Lily, j'ai trouvé ce qu'on va faire. Me dit Sirius, me retenant toujours par le bras.

-Ah oui ? _Je sens ma voix tremblée. Non mais là, je flippe réellement…_

-Cette nuit, c'est James qui dormira dans la salle des préfets en chef. _Non mais il a perdu la tête, elle s'est carapaté à Tirelarigot dans la plus profonde des cavernes et elle à pris une méchante glaciation des neurones. C'est la seule explication logique._

-Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à me virer de ma chambre, tu peux toujours courir. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à répliquer.

-Non non, toi tu restes, moi je m'en vais. James prend ma place pour cette nuit.

-Il est hors de question que je passe la soirée avec cette chose ! »

Et je m'enfuis à toute jambe… Qu'est-ce que ça peut être pénible un garçon quand ça veut jouer les entremetteurs… J'ai été méchante, c'est vrai, mais je déteste quand on veut me forcer à faire quelque chose. Je serai sympa ce soir pour me faire pardonner, mais ya pas intérêt à ce que ça se reproduise. Parce que là, je vais chercher illico la potion de Severus. Non mais…

**Voilà, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ce chapitre ait fait avancer l'histoire. J'ai l'impression de stagner un peu mais bon, l'inspiration revient petit à petit.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s.v.p. Est-ce que l'histoire vous plaît ?**

**Bsx **

**A plouche**


End file.
